Nice To Meet You
by Norri
Summary: HP/DM. Harry finally got fed up with his treatment in the Dursley's after Sirius's death. Due to his wounds and lack of wand, he was forced to turn to his animagius form which he never attempted before to survive. Draco, who escaped Death eater, found him
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

Disclaimer: No, no matter how I wish the actual story to be mine, it's not. I am merely borrowing the setting and characters to spun my own tale.

Harry Potter deem himself to be a good person that is merely too often messed by fate. He just got fed up with the abuse of that damned family of his one day and rushed out like a bloody Gryffindor that he is without any belonging with a heavily abused body out in the pouring rain. Needless to say, he didn't got really far. Out of desperate will to save his rapidly deteriorating life, Harry attempted something he never tried before- Animagi transformation. He succeed, but barely alive with his magic severely damaged.

Draco came along and saved him while knowing nothing of his real identity. Under the pretense of a bloody animal familiar, the Golden Boy unexpectedly found a side of Draco he never knew before…

WARNING: CONTAIN SLASH OF HP/DM

Author Comments: I'm so very sorry that I have forgotten to update. I even wrote the entire chapter on paper! …now if I can just find where have I put it…

I was a little to caught up with my senior year, last year of high school and all, y'know? Please forgive me!! I swear I will update before next Sunday. Scout's honor.

As I promised to all my readers, every fifty valid reviews, I'll automatically update a chapter for your support. I've got quite a few stories going on at the same time and also have a few ideas…so if you are not planning to review, it may be quite a while before I update…

Chapter 1

"Why, You insolent brat! We fed you and gave you a roof, _THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US? _By scaring little Duddikin with those _things _you learn in that freak school of yours?" Vernon's bloated face swelled purple, spits flying wildly as he scream at the young teen that is sprawling on the floor after being manhandled directly from his room and thrown down the stairs.

The rage from his eyes is so profound that Harry shrunk back in fear as he takes on a slightly insane look. It is one of those times that he truly fear for his safety, the last time he seen that look on his face, he received one of the most severe beating in his life which, considering his record, is truly impressive. It was one of the times that he ended up using magic to sustain his injuries in fear of a lasting handicap. He gasp audibly, if he know Vernon at all, this cannot end good.

Harry winces as he attempt to move his arm, something is most definitely broken. He bit his lips and looks around his surrounding in desperate, trying to find some escaping routes and sighs when he can find none. Where is the rescue he needed now?

He held back a sneer when he see his _dear_ aunt Petunia is currently crutching Dudley franticly at the door of Kitchen, looking scared and uncertain as his uncle bore down at the boy with verbal abuses and some not-so-verbal ones. He brace himself against the painful impacts and clench his teeth as he spots his cousin's distorted, ugly face leering smugly at him under her arms while pretending to shiver with fear.

_That little piece of shit!_ Harry's eyes narrow and darken in anger as he recognizes how exactly is responsible for this rant. _I am going to kill him once I have the chance, tearing him from limb to limb. He will learn the consequences of messing with me. _He ignore the pain best he can and focus on his possible revenge.

Unfortunately, Vernon also took a notice on his wandering attention and bore down on him, eyes sparkling with menace. He has nothing that can possibly defend him, Harry suddenly realize with a jolt. Seeing that he was dragged down and thrown across the room without the chance of grabbing anything, after all, it is not like they actually allow him to carry his "freakish" stuff around in their house.

_It is not like he can do anything else_, Harry tries his best to glare a hole into that pig whose fat ass is entirely visible behind his mother's thin, gaunt frame. Dudley's smug grin falter for a second as he met the murderous glare of his cousin and duck down under the thin protection Petunia's body provides.

Harry slowly sit upright and wince as he discover his arm is not the only thing broken. He crutch his rib and cough a couple times before completing the motion._ Wasn't that surprising really_, he always did know Sirius's death is going to come out one day and he is going to pay extra for his "lazing" around from last year. He suppressed a sigh, only he had always wish that he would turn 17 before they actually discover that they were duped.

_Ah, Sirius_, he wish for his godfather's presence grew stronger than ever, _he would have make things right. I could have escape this, living with Padfoot and Moony,_ he thought angrily to himself,_ I could have escape this hell hole! Why? Why did he die? _White hot resentment burn through his body. _None of them even cared!_

Padfoot didn't care for him enough to stay alive for him, to be careful with his own life. Noooo~, that bloody moron just have to jeopardize his life to taunt his goddamn cousin! Remus is too busy wallowing in his own grief to acknowledge his. Snape was too busy being arrogant and loathing him for crimes of his father, and Dumbledore was too damn scared of his connection to Voldemort to even look at him at the time he needed him most! It is not like he is not the one that placed him in this hellhole and are smart enough to check on their precious savior in the first place. Contempt is eating his sanity and he don't even care. In the end, even his friends would not be honest with him and are far too caught up with each other to even acknowledge his existence!

At the moment, he hated every single one of them. He hated his life, his fate, and the whole entire world, _goddamn that prophecy_! He wish that he died in that fateful night along with his parents. He wouldn't have to suffer for so long...all he ever wished for is acceptance and love. Is that so terrible? All he wanted was someone that can love him and he would have given up everything for it. Is he such a horrible person that no one can ever love him? He swallowed shakily and close his eyes as he feel the hot tears prickled his eyelids.

His eyes harden as he recall the pathetic excuse for human that still stood over him, ranting on oblivious to his reactions. _I hate you all, _he can sense the truth in those words as his eyes blaze with the dept of the emotion he is currently feeling._ I will never forgive nor will I ever forget this, _he silently vow to himself,_ I will have the revenge, sooner or later... _

Harry Potter open his eyes finally and look up defiantly, with contempt clear in his eyes, "You will regret this." His voice came out as a dangerous hiss, " I will make all of you pay for this. Every word, every punch, every kick, you will pay for this."

Vernon jerk back in fright, expression filled with confusion and fear. It is clear that he never expected any defiance on his part. Vernon look down at the boy with fear before recomposing himself. Anger slowly return and took over his body as he drew himself to his full height, shaking uncontrollably. His face turns to a unattractive shade of purple and took a menacing step toward to boy, "Why you little-"

Petunia sense that this time he may truly went over board and rush up to stop him. "Please dear, he is not worth it. What may the neighbors say if they heard?"

Vernon control himself with some effort and roared, "Get out of my house, you ungrateful brat. Your kind of freak is to never step in here again! Why, if I even see you ever take a step near here, I will end your pitiful existence once and for all."

Harry can sense the truth in his words, it is clear from the mad glint in his eyes that he don't even regard Harry as a fellow human being much less than one on equal standing.

Harry look back at him with loathing," Nor do I ever wish to return, you pathetic muggles," he spat.

Vernon roared again, "Out! Now! I never wish to see your face again, you hear me boy?"

Harry look at him coldly," Loud and clear." He pick himself up from the ground, ignoring his wounds and pains, and marched right outside to the pouring rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

Disclaimer: No, no matter how I wish the actual story to be mine, it's not. I am merely borrowing the setting and characters to spun my own tale.

Harry Potter deem himself to be a good person that is merely too often messed by fate. He just got fed up with the abuse of that damned family of his one day and rushed out like a bloody Gryffindor that he is without any belonging with a heavily abused body out in the pouring rain. Needless to say, he didn't got really far. Out of desperate will to save his rapidly deteriorating life, Harry attempted something he never tried before- Animagi transformation. He succeed, but barely alive with his magic severely damaged.

Draco came along and saved him in his most vulnerable state while knowing nothing of his real identity. Under the pretense of a bloody animal familiar, the Golden Boy unexpectedly found a side of Draco he never knew before…

WARNING: CONTAIN SLASH OF HP/DM

Author Comments: Aha! I knew it was here somewhere! Be grateful, this is the second-to-first novel I updated since I moved…Moving is an experience that is…unforgettable no matter how many times I did it…

Best read along with 'Come Clean' by Hilary Duff

As I promised to all my readers, every fifty valid reviews, I'll automatically update a chapter for your support. I've got quite a few stories going on at the same time and also have a few ideas…so if you are not planning to review, it may be quite a while before I update…

Chapter 2

It is raining cats and dogs, Harry thought fleetingly as he stumble along the sidewalk. He can hardly see where he is going through the tumbling mess made of pouring rain and his severely smeared, blurring glasses.

_Where, where am I? _He struggle to think past the cloud of pain and confusion that seems to cling and stick to his mind stubbornly and failed miserably.

_So, so cold…_Harry thought weakly, he can feel his limbs numbing to the point he is barely conscious of his movement. He knew he is not going to last long out here by the rate his body heat or whatever there still is are escaping. His teeth start clattering against his will. _I am so cold…_

He drag his battered body forward, clutching his broken ribs to lessen the impact of every single steps made. _Doesn't matter, got to get away_…his movement consists purely of small jerky, mechanic steps. _How much longer will I last? _He thought briefly before turning away from this grim thought and focus back on reality. _It hurts so bad…_his entire mind is numbing, slowing down in an increasing speed. _No, no…Focus_, he scold himself weakly, _left, right, left…just keep going…you don't want to be found by anyone because they are only going to send you back into that hellhole, remember? Just keep walking…_

He let out a sharp chuckle and gasp against the unexpected pain resulting from his unwise action. _Great, now I am talking to myself. _His spilt lips stretched to form a wide surreal, self-mocking smile. _Who would have known? The great Harry Potter who is abused to death by his muggle relatives and have no one to talk to besides himself. _He snorted silently, this time mindful of his multiple wounds. _Pathetic_.

_This world is crazy_… Harry let his mind wander to keep himself from thinking his current situation too deeply and lose his will to continue fighting. Distorted thoughts skirt around his mind, leading one to another. _Don't Dumbledore know? Are they searching for me? What would they do if I was found? What would Padfoot has done if he was still alive? _The illusion quickly shattered in the face of reality. _Nothing, I bet, just as Remus as done because it is the idea of the great Dumbledore they all so blindly trust in…who I once so blindly trust in… _His head droop at the thought, his harsh breathing resounding louder than ever in his ears.

_No, no, think about more happier thoughts_… For once, Harry Potter found himself at a loss, there are so few actual happiness in his life…_at least, friends_…He struggles to form a smile at the thought and feint happiness but failed miserably. The times of being cared for and carefree laughter seem like a million years away from him right now_… What are Hermione and Ron doing right now? _He wonder as he struggle to take his mind off his robotic body. _Are they still sitting together in the same chair, laughing and talking with their friends and exchanging doting, loving glances every now and then as they have in the last quarter of school? _Loneliness creep up on him and doubts made its entrance into his mind. _Truthfully, has any of them really, for once, actually cared for me?_ He bit down hard on his lips. At the end, they are just like the rest of the wizarding world. He is, nothing to them more than a symbol of hope and strength. No one has once actually wanted nor tried to understand him, the scared, lonely little boy inside, and no one would ever probably in his lifetime…

He shake his head weakly, _don't think that_. But his mind is not willing to let him slide so easily, a secret part of him awoke and asked him in broken whispers, haven't you always known in the past? Why start now? Just pretend you haven't notice, don't know and continue to be the boy every person look up to and love as you always have before_…_Harry choke down the urge to break down and cry, _haven't I always? Be brave, confident, and responsible for everyone even when I am not? All I ever wanted was someone to know and care for the real me, to love the little frightened being behind the mask…Was it too much to ask? All I ever wanted was someone to love and be loved, is that not possible? The urge is increasingly hard to suppress, he can feel his eyelids heating, every single person I have met, I tried to do my best for all of them in hope of only little of that to be returned, only not to disappoint…I have done all that I can… why must I be alone every single time? Why can't someone stop for me for once?_

Every steps became a struggle for his exhausted body as he slowly lose his will to fight. The only thing supporting him right now is his will but even that is slowly waning…

Harry released a whimper, _it hurts so bad. All the pain_…he cradle his broken arm to himself as a useless attempt to feint off the encountering pain. Every steps become heavier as the pouring rain soak his petite frame, soaking the last of what is remained of his body heat and weighting him down with what he call clothes. His surrounding swarm before his eyes as he attempted to continue.

His normally wild and unkempt hair is now paste entirely to his skull, obscuring his pale, shaken face. The baggy hand-me-downs clung to every line of his body , succeeding only in chilling him to his bones and turning his lips blue. Harry's widely-known bad eyesight is worse than ever, everything around him is mow blurred and mashed into a patch of meaningless colors.

In the midst of haze, Harry stepped into a hidden puddle and feel the rest of the world fall away from him.

Reality seems to fade away. He listen quietly to the sound of his frantic, weak heartbeat pounding in his ears like the fluttering beats of fragile baby bird, and turn his glaze upward to the gray sky with his wide, unseeing eyes, unblinking in the rapid fall of rains.

Harry laid there silently as rains continue to fall, seeping through his body, chilling every bones and muscles that he had. He never felt his existence so clearly before.

Blood coursing through his body as his heart is trying its hardest to continue pumping. Harry couldn't stop his lips from trembling. _Is this the end? _He asks himself silently. _So is this where the Golden boy shall fall? _He weakly chuckled, the humorless sound quickly stifled among the cloaking noise of rain. Insanity bubbled up within him. So where are they now? Their savior, sore hope, laying on the ground, dying slowly. Where are they now? Years of manipulation are all coming to an end…

He can feel his wild magic rising up to the surface to sustain his injuries as it always have in the past, trying franticly to heal him up. But the massive blood lost, freezing temperature, and lack of incantation prove to be his downfall. His magic is slowly failing, Harry can literally feel his life slipping away. The clock is ticking. Death is steadily approaching, the shadow of fear finally settled in his mind. Every breath is becoming a struggle. _Is this truly going to be the end? Is this how my life shall end? _There was no answer as he lay there powerlessly, eyes slowly closing…

…_No, no, I want to live…_This isn't suppose to be the way to go. His eyes snapped open with a start, once again filled with life, a determined glint shining in his emerald eyes. He bit down hard on his lips, _I want to live! There are so many things I have yet to do…I want to live! To be given a chance to live for myself! _He silently plead to any deity that may be listening. _I want to live_.

His steadily falling magic flare and rose up in as a roaring tide, flooding his body. Harry knew this is not going to last long but he is willing to take any chances at this point. Just a little longer…His body is too large for his magic to fully take effect…In the midst of his sudden courage, He finally took a step he never attempted to took before. _Please, let this work._ He begged as he direct his magic to complete his wish as he was told.

He turned himself into an animal.

Harry can feel the transformation clearly, all his surrounding seems much larger right now. He had succeed! At the very next moment, his heart sank. His remaining magic is not enough to heal him up, he has used up too much energy…_Am I destined to die here?_ He asked himself as he pour the very last drop of his magic in the gasping hole of his body. He can feel his conscious fainting already.

Just as he fall into the realm of darkness, he felt his tiny body being picked up and cradle in the palm of a much larger being. A trickle of warmth first seep into his body, and then a flood of magic. He took it all in, greedily, knowing he won't have to die no longer. The foreign magic continue to flood into his lithe body and he soak it in like a sponge, directing it to heal all his bloody wounds and strengthen his heart beat.

It's owner never said anything but increased the flow and continue to pour magic into him. Harry never felt as loved as he was at that moment, he is, finally, being cared for selflessly for the first time in his life. A sense of connection and bond was formed as their magic merged into one.

Harry's magic began to built up rapidly as the connection between them deepen as he continue to take in the other being's magic and merge it with his own. Harry struggle to open an eyelid as he hear the stranger gasp, he can feel that the stranger has injuries of his own and is soon running out of available magic due to the rate he is taking it away from him. He gave him a half apologetic, half chasting glance and focus in reversing the flow. All his own life threatening wounds are healed to the point past danger already, he can handle the rest. How can he let someone care for him that much hurt when he don't have to?

Harry force all his magic that he just built up back through to the stranger and directed it to heal and strengthen his body, his own wounds forgotten. The moment the flow of magic is reversed, Harry can feel the fain presence of connection materialized and took root. He withheld his shock of being bind to another being and focus on throwing all his magic over to the other side, he can think about the meaning of this later.

As Harry is finally satisfied with the completion of his task, he immediately feel the attack of waves of dizziness and tiredness. The string he held taunt all along is, at last. loosen.

The last thing he remember he saw before falling to the embrace of darkness is a pair of the most beautiful, striking silver blue eyes he ever saw looking down upon him with overwhelming concern, joy, pride, and most of all, something he never expected to be one day directed to him - love.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

Disclaimer: No, no matter how I wish the actual story to be mine, it's not. I am merely borrowing the setting and characters to spun my own tale.

Harry Potter deem himself to be a good person that is merely too often messed by fate. He just got fed up with the abuse of that damned family of his one day and rushed out like a bloody Gryffindor that he is without any belonging with a heavily abused body out in the pouring rain. Needless to say, he didn't got really far. Out of desperate will to save his rapidly deteriorating life, Harry attempted something he never tried before- Animagi transformation. He succeed, but barely alive with his magic severely damaged.

Draco came along and saved him in his most vulnerable state while knowing nothing of his real identity. Under the pretense of a bloody animal familiar, the Golden Boy unexpectedly found a side of Draco he never knew before…

WARNING: CONTAIN SLASH OF HP/DM

Author Comments: This chapter is in Draco's point of view in how the event goes. They are so cute together that I can't help continuing!! Two chapters in a roll…I better see a lot of reviews or it is going to be a long, long time before I update next.

As I promised to all my readers, every fifty valid reviews, I'll automatically update a chapter for your support. I've got quite a few stories going on at the same time and also have a few ideas…so if you are not planning to review, it may be quite a while before I update…

Chapter 2

Before he met his very own familiar, this cannot be called a good day by Draco Malfoy.

You see, this very morning, there was once again, another failed attempt to contact his father in Azkaban, the most feared wizard prison on earth. His mother would not stop crying to have a sensible conversation like a normal witch. And before, right after his sixteenth birthday, it was announced that he was bestowed a great honor to be able to grovel at the feet of an ugly, insane lunatic that wants to kill every body, torture the rest, and keep a part of them intact for to keep as toys earlier than the rest of his peers. It is to say the least that Draco do not feel amused. And today is supposingly that day of 'honor'.

No, Draco Malfoy did not have a good day at all. That is, of course, before he finally met his darling amazing familiar but that is not until later.

His seemingly misfortune did not end there.

If it was simply limited to that, he would have obeyed the lunatic no matter how reluctant he secretly is to killing and hide his disdain for the ridiculous little club well. After all, Draco Malfoy was not called the Ice Prince of Slytherin for nothing as stupid Gryffindorks often assume. Being the good little devious Slytherin that always look out for himself first, he would have joined in anyways if just to save his own neck. If there is one thing he ever learned from his father, it is never let personal feelings interfere with decisions that can present risks to thyself. He can afford to play the submissive servant eager to please if that's what he want. Malfoys always keep away from dangers if they can help it.

And anyways, over all, there is no reason not to, the so-called dark lord _is _defending the rights of purebloods of which he is a part of. So what if he use methods that Draco do not like to accomplish that goal and like to force other people bowing in front of him? He is not one of those hot-headed, sentimental Gryffindorks, why should he take any personal risks for things that does not concern nor is going to affect him in any ways? As for the target - muggles…well, let's just say, he can afford to look the other way as long as it doesn't involve him personally.

But that wishful thinking was blasted into next week by an unexpected, surprising news that he have received.

Before meeting with Who-don't-even-have-a-nose, he was informed by his mother before her departure to France that he has been confirmed to be a half-veela, which although would not have given him the allure, transformation to bird, and out-of-world good looks like full ones would have, he would still be granted higher-than-normal level of magic and attractiveness. Which is no news to Draco Malfoy, of course. Old families of wizards often mingle with magical beings to keep magic strong in their bloodline. The actual creature traits, however, are extremely difficult to pass on. Many traits remain recessive until they turn dominant in some random descendants of theirs.

Carrying bloodline of a magical being is considered to be a great honor because it cannot be forced, you must be the actual selected mate of the creature to be able to have a magical baby with them. Their descendants, however, are not guaranteed to inherit any of their abilities. Those who do manifest their traits are all absolutely stronger than average wizards. This group of people often have a status that is even higher than normal pure-blood wizards because they have even more magic in their bloodstream and under their command more than normal wizards do.

At the moment, Draco Malfoy was absolutely certain that somewhere, somehow, every deity known to wizards are having a good laugh on him. If it was any other time, he would have gladly accept this news with great honor. It is, after all, what nearly children in wizarding world have wished for in their childhood.

There is only one slight issue that prevent him from skipping around with joy.

- The dark lord don't agree.

The crazy weirdo who forbid other people to even call his name hates every single being that is not pure-blooded wizards, never minding that _he _himself has never been such. That old fool have both muggle and creature blood in him himself! Who in pure-blood society don't know that Slytherin himself have the blood of Lamia in hum? Why else would he be able to talk to snakes?

The big guy would take none of it, however, and insist on keeping the line pure.

So now, of course, Draco cannot join this stupid little club society of his and had to decline his invitation. The dark lord, not knowing the reason, naturally felt rage at being duped and let-down by one of his most prized pre-determined followers and sent out his other followers to get him.

He always had been proud of his quick wits. And surely enough, being the clever bastard that he is, Draco Malfoy has soon ditched more than half of the dim-witted followers the snaky old dude sent on his way.

Malfoys always have a second alternative planned in case of disasters. This honorable tradition had helped his ancestors to pass more than one dangerous situations; as a proud member of the Malfoys, Draco is no different. He had planned it all out. He would first stay safe by hiding in the Muggle world, where most wizard stay away from, before contacting the necessary people to create him a new identity and sneak him back in. Then he can operate his links and property in secret, transfer all his money to an outer state and escape altogether. Hogwarts is not the only famous wizarding school available. Once he can get his hand back on his money, who can stop him?

His plan was flawless.

But as we all know, plans can never change fast enough to adapt to life. The harsh reality soon striped him of his naïve hope.

His 'dear' aunt Bella caught up to him before he could have got to his hideout.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_This woman is insane_. It became his only thought as he raced across the park without sparing a look to the ruins behind. "Crazy, crazy, crazy," he chanted under breath as he struggle to get past the wave of panicky muggles in a swarm. _I can't believe we actually share the same blood!_

His movement gets less restrained and wilder as he heard the sounds of explosion drawing near. His eyes wide and unfocused as he fought to go through the human waves. He is so not dying here with a bunch of dirty, stupid muggles! "Get out of my way!" He finally exploded and snarl to the numerous crowd in front of him.

No one took heed of his warning through their frantic yells and panics.

Draco finally peeked behind and immediately attempted to get his wand out from his pocket.

Damn it! She is getting closer while he couldn't even get to his wand!

His fear, frustration, and anger finally reached a breaking point as he scream in rage.

Air around him literally exploded.

Space around him is immediately cleared out and silenced as the muggles scattered.

_Oh shit. This is so not good. _Draco stood there, frozen in place, knowing that his dear aunt has most certainly spotted him.

Sure enough, her high-pitched, cold-as-steel voice began speaking behind him using a sophisticated, civilized tone that make her actually sound sane for once. "Draco Malfoy," she drawled mockingly with no trace of kindness in her voice.

_Definitely not good. Do I really sounds that bad when I normally speak? _Draco wondered as he pasted on a formal smile and whirled around as if surprised, "If it wasn't Aunt Bellatrix, why, I have not seen you since last Christmas! You must surely stay in the manor and have a drink."

Bellatrix Black studied him silently with steely grey eyes for a while with wand point stuck upon his throat before proceed with a not-so-sane tone, "Ah~ Little nephew. The Dark Lord has look forward to your return!"

She smiled chillingly, "Such honor bestowed upon you, Draco! It is the mark of his lordship's favor indeed!" Once said, she soon began laughing insanely

Draco swallowed dryly, _crazy, crazy, what did I said about her? I hoped to Merlin that her bloodline would never continue. I knew that someone must be responsible for the early initiation_…" So it was you, Aunt Bella. The Dark Lord isn't so pleased right now, is he?"

The shrill laughter screeched to a stop as she glare at him with bloodshot eyes, mumbling, "Oh yes, yes, yes. All your fault. Master is angry. All your fault. Master would be pleased soon enough when I present your body back to him. Avada Kedavra!"

Draco threw himself across the lawn and swept his wand into his hand. Eyes searching desperately for somewhere to escape to. Beet of sweats drip down his chin.

There is no way but to fight then… "Expelliarmus! Reducto! Bombarda!"

Bellatrix dodged his rapid successions of spell with ease and began her favorite activity besides groveling before Tom Riddle- taunting.

"How are you doing, dear Draco? It would be so much easier for us both if you just turn yourself in like your blasted father as done. -_Confringo_- You know -_Bombarda_- that you are no match for me. You soil the name of Black! As for Malfoys… -_Diffindo_!- your lots don't even have the name that can be soiled! -_Crucio_!-"

The last one slipped past his 'protego' and managed to hit Draco directly with a vengeance. He withered on the ground as pain he never experienced before exploded within him. He can hear himself screaming dimly from far, far away.

Bellatrix bend down and shook her head disappointedly, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. This was less than what I've ever expected out of you, Draco. Useless, useless, you are not even worthy of calling yourself as one of us. Now? I am going to do you a favor, don't ever come back. You soils the name of wizards! Accio Draco's wand!"

Draco struggled to look up. Just in time as she cast an 'expulso' upon it and blasted his beloved wand into pieces. Tears of shame and pain mixed with cold sweats pour down his back.

"You bastard! I'll kill you. One day. I'll kill you, I'll kill you." he mumbled to himself, over and over again, knowing what is to come next. He learned of the cruel ending wizards often face as they meet the wraith of Dark Lord, death is mercy compared to this - they are stripped of their contact with their very magic core.

Bellatrix laughed and look down on him condescendingly, "It is the Dark Lord's age, Draco. And you. Are now exiled, banned the right of ever obtaining a wand ever again. I will be sure to ask after you next time. Of your feelings of living as a filthy muggle, Malfoy. (1) _Per gloria et patria pro se post hoc ergo proctor hoc obscuro magia stirpes!"_

She held him under the spell for two more minutes just in case before turning her back. "Toodles! Won't be seeing you again, young Malfoy! My lord still has use for me. Can't waste time playing games with you. You are, after all, no better than a muggle now."

Malfoy laid there unresponsively, he can't feel his core. It's over.

____________________________________________________________________________________

After a long, long time of unfeeling, Malfoy regained consciousness as cold rain drops beat upon his face. He wipe his face off expressionlessly and dragged himself to his feet. He better find a shelter. He can't change what has happened after all…

He walked and walked. Aimlessly wandered. Questions bombard his frozen brain as every fiber of his being scream for revenge.

_Revenge, revenge, revenge._

_I will make her regret this._ He looked up and screamed up to the gray sky like a wounded animal_. I will make her pay._ He swore to himself_._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Draco was spent, simply looking for a place to rest when he saw the pitiful little ball of fur laying drenched in a puddle mixed with blood. It was clearly wounded. As he is.

To this day, Draco is still not sure what touched his frozen heart that second. But he felt for it. The little guy was dying. Rapidly, in fact.

He reached out, for reason unknown, and gathered its tiny body into his palm. The remaining heat on its body warmed his heart. But, it is too weak. It just lay there, non-moving.

Then.

Draco looked into its eyes. The moment he saw those emerald eyes burning with the desire to live, he knew it is meant to be.

He felt the presence of a kindred spirit.

Draco can feel his magic again, suddenly as it flow and gather at the little creature on his palms. He nearly wanted to cry. The taste of magic that he never thought he would ever feel again. Just for that, Draco is willing to save its life regardless of all the possible consequences.

He willingly increased the flow of magic into the little wrecked body, feeling its desperation over the weak connection it one-sidedly forged in an attempt to save it's life and deepen the connection so his magic can flow over more and easier. He can feels a bond deeper than anything he felt before emerging. An invisible force that bind them together with no escape route.

For once, he felt satisfied, no empty hole residing in his heart any longer.

Draco Malfoy pouring all of magic that he had into the hole that seems to never fill, paying with no mind to his own injuries. At the moment, he only want to save the life of the creature that is so depending and trusting him. He never felt a person who ever yearn for his attention and being that much, not for Malfoy, the rich pure-blood wizard, but for Draco, the ill-tempered, lonely teenager within.

He loved the feeling of wanted and loved that he can feel reflecting from the creature.

Draco can feel its breathing steadied slowly as its heartbeat strengthen little by little under the wonder of magic. Encouraged, he continue to pour down his magic, wishing only to see its beautiful eyes again.

After not long, Draco can feel himself straining but he bit his lips and forged on, it's conditions just steadied, after all. He don't want to leave any regrets.

It was then when an amazing amount of magic flooded back into his body. He can feel it healing his battered body at a increditable rate under the little creature's direction. The Bond is confirmed.

Draco cannot resist a smile as the tiny creature peer at him under its eyelids as if to scold him for not taking care of himself. He can admit this to himself. He has fallen head over heels with his new adorable familiar.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Author Comment: For you naughty readers with dirty minds out there. Draco's love for Harry is not yet in any way sexual. He loved 'it' as one would love a pet and a beloved friend, nothing more. At least, yet.

(1) Made-up. Basically says 'for the glory of the race and for thyself, hidden the root of magic.'


End file.
